


Missing Magnus

by MalecHeline



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magnus and Alec being fathers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Magnus has been gone for a business trip and Alec and Max miss him like crazy.Really cute oneshot.





	Missing Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it.

The door of their bedroom quietly opened. The light from the hallway shone brightly in his eyes, Alec blinked  a few times before he fully awoke. He sat up straighter when little feet pattered over to his side of the bed. He watched silently how the little boy tried to climb on to the bed, with no success, his little tongue was out and he was in full concentration mode. When he finally managed to climb onto the bed, he let out a big sigh.

“Blueberry, what’s wrong?” Alec asked with a hoarse voice.

“No sleep,” Max said simply.

“And why don’t you want to sleep?” Alec asked.

“Bad dream,” Max blinked and looked over at the other side of the bed.

“Where papa? Is he goin’ be home soon?” Max asked with the most adorable pout and big eyes. Magnus had been away for a whole week now, visiting a client. He said it could take a while, but both of his boys were having a hard time. Alec was miserable without him, the bed felt cold, a bath didn’t feel half as nice, and coming home wasn’t half as relaxing. And Max couldn’t sleep very well without his good night kiss from Magnus.

“I don’t know, Max. But he will be here soon,” Max had tears in his eyes, his big eyes were filled with sadness.

“I want papa,” Max said.

“I know, me too. Come here,” Alec replied, he reached his arms out for Max to take. Which the little boy gladly took. He brought Max into his lap, softly caressing the boy’s head.

“Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?” The boy shook his head  in response.

“I miss papa,” Max said quietly, which made Alec’s heart ache. He turned the little boy around in his lap and hugged him. Max’ eyes were big and teary, the boy had it so hard with his papa being gone.  Max quickly clung onto him and put his chubby little arms around Alec’s neck.

“I know blueberry, I miss him too. But how about we’ll go to sleep?”

“No, I want papa.” He said determined.

“I know. But papa isn’t here yet.” Alec said hugging the boy even tighter. “But you know what?”

“What?” Max asked while looking hopefully up to Alec.

“We’ll call him first thing in the morning, and ask him when he comes home. Maybe if you ask it nicely he will come home.”

“Really?” Max asked with a big grin on his face.

“Well, who could ever resist you my sweet blueberry.” Alec kissed Max’ big cheeks and covered his face with little pecks, making the boy laugh.

“Daddy’s silly,” Max giggled, and if that wasn’t the best sound in the world, Alec didn’t know what was.

“Not sillier than papa right?” Alec asked with a pout. Max put his hand on his lips, pushing his lips up and down.

“Way more silly.” Alec faked being hurt.

“Oh really?” he asked before taking the little blueberry and throwing him in the air, carefully.

“Daddyyyy!” Max yelped still giggling. Alec carefully placed Max in his lap again and caressed the boy’s cheek. Max yawned a little but tried to hide it.

“I think it is time for you to go to sleep, young man,” Alec said stern.

“No, not tired.” Max crossed his arms and tried to give alec a determined look. Max let out a yawn again and Alec smiled.

“Well, I think you are a little sleepy, mister. If you’ll go to sleep now, the sooner we can call papa,” Alec tried. The little boy quickly got out of Alec’s lap and climbed off the bed, running to the door, before he abruptly stopped.

“Max, you can go ahead. I’ll be there soon.” Alec assured him. Max turned around and looked at Alec again with his puppy dog eyes.

“Can daddy sleep with me?” Max asked.

“Okay, come here then.” Alec said.

“No, daddy. In my room.”

“Blueberry, you’re bed is a little small.” Max glared at him and stomped his little feet.

“I have a big bed now,” he said it like Alec had said the most offending thing ever.

“I know you do, but daddy won’t fit.”

“I want daddy in my bed, please.” Max pouted at Alec and who was Alec to deny the little boy anything. He got out of bed with a sigh and walked over to Max. Max took his hand in his chubby one and started walking towards their room. Well, it kind of looked like he was strutting towards his room. Gosh, Magnus was rubbing off on him. Eventually they were both settled. Alec with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed and Max softly tucked in the curve of his neck. Alec had his arms around the little boy and kissed his head softly.

“Good night, blueberry.”

“Good night, daddy,” Max said loudly. Alec was almost asleep when he heard Max whisper: “I love you, daddy.” It was the most adorable thing the boy ever said, everytime Alec got to hear it again it reminded him of the reason he became a dad. His hold on Max tightened and he whispered back: “I love you too, my blueberry.”

When Magnus later that night returned home, he was surprised when his husband wasn’t in their bed. He looked all over for him, when he in the end found him in Max’ room, his heart almost melted from the sight. His big strong shadowhunter, cuddling with his tiny little blueberry. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He quietly approached them, kneeled down and softly stroked Alec’s cheeks, which made him stir awake.

“Mags?” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, darling. Aren’t you going to have one hell of a backache tomorrow if you sleep like this?”

“Worth it though,” he whispered while looking at Max who was still soundly asleep, or so he thought.

“Papa?” the little boy asked, while blinking his big eyes. He made grabby hands at Magnus and Magnus took him in his arms.

“Hi, blueberry,” Magnus whispered stroking the boy’s cheeks. “Do you want to go sleep with daddy and me in our bed?”

“No, papa in my bed.” Max said which made Magnus chuckle.

“I don’t think we’ll all fit, blue.” Max frowned his eyebrows and pouted at Magnus.

“Papa in my bed!”

“Come on, Mags. I’ll scootch over.” Alec chuckled.

“Fine scootch over then.” Alec moved so Magnus could lay next to him. Max was tucked between them both, clinging onto Magnus.

“See we fit.” Max said happily.

“Yeah, barely,” Magnus mumbled, while stroking Max’ back.

“Hush you,” Alec replied and gave him a little push.

“Good night, Blueberry.” He gave the boy a soft kiss on his forehead. “Good night, Alexander.” Alec puckered his lips for a kiss, Magnus shook his head affectionately and gave him a peck too.

“Good night, papa. I love you,” Max said before he fell asleep. Magnus looked next to him at Alec who also fell asleep. He rolled his eyes fondly and tried to sleep as well. “I love you, too.” He couldn’t have asked for a better welcome home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or kudos. Thank you for reading.


End file.
